Amnesia
by OmegaSapphire13
Summary: Spared from the pain of being one of the last of her kind, she forgot everything and decided to blend in with the world's people. Although what happens when her past life gets caught up with her current life? -Not good at descriptions. Contains two OCs. May or may not have ships. Some references to other animes, and games, but nothing spoilerish. Rated T to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready yet, or what?" I asked my friend.

Her answer was still the same, "A few more minutes, god! How many times are you going to ask?!"

"Until you're ready," I mocked.

"Well maybe you should have gotten hear later!" She replied, obviously annoyed.

"You know how long the drive is over here! I thought I was going to be late!" I shouted back. She didn't say anything more. I assumed that I had won this.

I suppose I'll start from the beginning... A couple of friends and I decided to get together for Halloween, for a cosplay party. We usually do this a lot, but usually we can't stay late. However tonight we get to stay late, since it fell on a Friday Night. My friend was still getting ready for trick-or-treating in her room. Tonight I'm cosplaying as a human Amaterasu from the game "Okami", and it was a custom made outfit, one of my friends and I made, might I add.

My friend, Ash, or rather Dei as she likes to be called, burst out the door, dressed as a human form of the pokemon Darkrai. I've been more of a fan of the third generation, personally. She smiled, and snickered, almost laughing, "I knew it!"

"What? Something wrong with my costume?" I asked, giving her a slight glare.

"No, no, I just had a feeling that you'd be Ammy!" She said, pronouncing it as 'Amy' which really pissed me off. To be truthful, that was one of my pet peeves.

"It's 'Ammy' you complete dope!" I said, flicking her forehead, before she could react. She just rolled her eyes.

I smiled, and walked to the living room, before picking up my almost full soda can and sipping it, when I heard a ring from the doorbell. I sighed, getting up, seeing as she was in the bathroom, fixing her hair.

"Hang on," she said to the person at the door.

"You want me to get it? I'm pretty sure it's the others," I started, getting up before her response.

"Sure. It might take awhile for me," she told me.

Without hesitation, I unlocked the door. Before I went to open it, however, I looked through the eyepiece. However no one was there. Shrugging, I opened the door anyway to look around, seeing that no one was there, and that no one had been walking around, besides trick-or-treaters. But no one in particular was... Well... Walking away from here. I sighed, closing the door, and relocking it.

"Was anyone there?" She called from the bathroom.

"Nope," I said, "how much longer until your mom gets back, I'm ready to go..." I stated.

"Not sure," She said.

I sighed, sitting back down, drinking more of my soda, waiting for my friend, who happened to not be that long. Right as I finished my soda, my friend walked out of the bathroom, in her costume. She smiled, I smiled too, tossing the can at her. She grabbed it, and threw it in her recycling bin.

"Lazy," she stated.

"Yep," I smiled, "what of it?"

She sighed, and sat on the other side of the couch as we watched anime, waiting for her mom and our friends to get here. The doorbell rang, and she got up, going to get it. I followed her, like a dog.

She opened it. A man stood there. Not a boy, unless he was a teenager on steroids but he looked 20 or so, about 6 feet tall, one whole foot taller than the two of us. One of the only things that suck out was that he had an eye patch covering his left eye, and the other thing that stuck out was his navy blue hair. I immediately felt that something was wrong.

"Umm... Need something?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone, and I could use some help," He stated, a slight smile crept upon his face.

"Want some help?" She began. I kicked her leg, peeking out from behind the door, "If you want something, get it yourself," she stated. I was hidden behind the door, peeking out from behind her.

"I have an idea where she might be," his face was the same.

I kicked her again. "What are you doing?" I whispered, "Didn't your parents tell you _not_ to talk to creepy pedophiliac strangers?" I asked, giving her a glare.

"I just want to help," she told me, "anyway, ignore her. So where do you think she might be?"

"Right in front of me," he smiled.

Before she could react, he took his eyepatch off and she fell. His eye didn't match his blue right eye. No, his left eye was like liquid gold... Like a wolf's... At the sight of it, she fainted. I panicked as he opened the door. I tried to scoop her up, but she was too heavy, so I dragged her down the stairs, and into the bathroom that was located on the left. I hid her in one of the only places that I could think of, besides the shower. The shower, being too obvious, so naturally that's the first place one would look. However, you never see people look in the cupboards. I smiled, getting in the shower, and closing the curtains before he would come in.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but it wasn't long before he broke the door down. He switched the light on, I could feel him radiating anger, and he basically pulled the shower curtains off, and he looked directly in my eyes before my world went black.

**HAHAHAH! EDGEHANGER (if you know who I'm referencing). So! My account has been a dead account, right? Yeah. That's because my desktop crashed, and broke. Well, now I've got a laptop! HAH. I'm not sure if I told you, yet, but yes, I do. ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoyed and continue to read! It really helps me out when you review, by the way! Well, Peaces everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the bitter cold of wind and snow. I looked around, unable to find any sort of shelter, or anything really. Alarms went off in my head. Immediately I looked around in the snow for Dei. This involved tossing around snow, as well as running around in circles. However I had no luck, and all the odds were piled against me.

Sure the cosplay I'm wearing was pretty warm, but it was made more for summer. I should know, because I designed it so that the insides of the sleeves were cut out, so it was just the outside. To make sure it would stay attached to my arm, I stitched a band to the cloth around my wrist, so the sleeve would stick to my arm. Other than that it was just like a regular coat. Underneath I wore a red tie-dye shirt, that looked somewhat like the Japanese War Flag, which just happened to be a short sleeve shirt, and I wore some regular jeans. My red hair matched the darker red shades of Amaterasu's markings.

I felt myself becoming numb about an hour ago. I mean I think it was an hour ago. I'm not sure. I had dropped to the ground, and had been laying here for a while out of exhaustion. Or was it hunger… But probably because of depression, however I think it was a mixture of all three.

'_Now, all that's left is to let go..._' I thought, closing my eyes, I thought I heard someone calling for me, or someone shouting at me… I'm not sure… I'm just so… tired…

**-Dei's POV-**

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID ZOMBIE WOLVES! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME HERE?!"_

"_Over here!"_

"_Thank god! I FOUND YOU!"_

"_Careful! Don't hurt yourself!"_

"_Give me one of those!"_

"_Okay! Okay! You get this one."_

"_Ready to kick some Zombie Wolf ass?!"_

"_You didn't have to ask me twice!"_

"_Hey! Where are you going?!"_

"_..."_

"_Come back! Don't leave me like this!"_

"_...Sorry….."_

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_..."_

"Hey! There are still Zombie Wolves though-!" I shouted, as I sat up. My heart was pounding, and I was in a cold sweat. More importantly where I sat wasn't my house, in fact… It looked like it would be from Ouran…

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"I see you're up," the man from earlier stated, smiling. Immediately my heart began pounding. I looked around for a weapon, or something I could throw at him. And I grabbed the nearest thing I could. A pillow. Before I could think I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could at him. The only effect it had was that he looked… Unimpressed, but mostly annoyed.

"You creep!" I shouted. I went to grab one of my hidden weapons, however I realized that I was dressed differently. I was in… A fancy dress… Like one of the ones that would be from Black Butler or something. "YOU REALLY ARE A CREEP!"

My new dress was a dark red one, with long sleeves with puff near the shoulders. I wore what I believed was an old fashioned Black Corset, somewhat like Ruby Rose's from RWBY. The dress went down to my ankles, and I wear white stockings. The dress was accompanied by white laces and frills, and even a cravat. I also had a headpiece that accented the dress.

"That world really did make you forget…" he sighed, looking sad. "You should rest, again."

"WAIT!" I shouted, getting up, "What the hell did you do with my friend?!"

"What did I do to that piece of garbage?" He asked, "I disposed of it, of course, out into the snow, of course."

"You… You bastard-!"

"I shouldn't have sent you there," he muttered, taking off his eyepiece, locking eyes with me, I felt my world go black, almost instantly.

**Oui, sorry to cut it off here, however I have nothing more to write for this chapter. I have the storyline down in my head, but things might change. Although, for the most part, I know what I'm going to do! And I wrote this chapter right after the first was published. XD**

**Well anyway, I'm going to start on the third. Also I have no idea how long this will be. But you know what to do, I assume. Reviewing helps a lot, as does following and favoriting. Peaces!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up, surprised I didn't freeze to death. Like I always said, I've preferred to go in a fiery way, rather than icy. I was in my same outfit, just wet, and very cold. I sat up and looked around, realizing that someone had given me their coat to use as a blanket. Granted that it wasn't a very good one, it was still better than nothing. Then it clicked. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around, realizing I wasn't alone in this frozen tundra.

The first person my eyes caught note of was standing in the entrance of the shelter, which was a small cave, if you're wondering. He wore a white shirt, and regular jeans, as well as brown hair. He seemed to be… Distant.

The second person I noticed seemed to be asleep. He was an adult male, I'm pretty sure. Dressed in an all leather outfit, and seemed to be a gang member of sorts… Although his silver hair is pretty cool…

The third guy seemed to be about a few years older than me, probably about 18 or so? He had a similar hair colour to mine, before I got it died, which was light brown. Out of all of them, I'd say he has the most casual outfit. A yellow short-sleeved jacket over a long sleeved dark gray shirt, and sweatpants that were green but almost gray in colour. He also wore a strange collar.

The last person I noticed was by far the youngest. About 13, or maybe 14. He wore a red shirt, and green pants. His hair was brown, and reached about to his chin, and he had… Strange silver bracelets.

I looked back to the guy near the entrance. He was now sitting, watching the snow storm. I took in a breath, and stepped forward, being sure not to step on any of the sleeping guys. I looked out to watch as well. I assumed that this was his coat, seeing as it was his style, so I draped it over his shoulders, before sitting next to him.

"I knew you were there," he said, as he continued watching the storm. As I thought, he was somewhat cold and distant.

"Well, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, if that's what you thought," I grinned, he didn't say anything. I poked his cheek, "You okay in there~?"

"Something you want?" He asked turning to me. His eyes were like an endless blue sea, and I could tell from looking at him, that he had been through a lot.

"Nothing in particular, I just want to know where I am," I stated, being truthful.

"We're on our way to paradise," He said, staring at me.

"Paradise, hmm?" I looked out to the snowstorm, and then looked at him again, "Sounds like fun."

He gave an annoying look to the snow, and said nothing. I frowned, "Something wrong?"

"Just annoying," he said, giving me a look. It wasn't a friendly look either, not welcoming in the slightest…

"What's your problem with me?" I asked, getting a bit irritated.

"I hate you," He glared, his blue eyes icy cold.

I got up, and went to the back of the cave and sat, hugging my knees to my chest, as I watched the other occupants. I assume it's been a day. I'm also extremely hungry, tired and partially frozen, not to mention my sense of time has been all jacked up since we, rather I, got here.

I began to feel myself fade, but a voice had woken me up.

"Oh, you're awake!" It sounded like a kid younger than me. My eyes snapped open themselves, It was the child, about 13 or so, "heheh~ I'm Toboe! What's your name?"

"Oh, uhh… Yeah, hi… I go by Tsukiko," I said, "I'm looking for a friend, and I don't even know where I am, or even if my friend is still alive."

"You've got on a pretty strange outfit," The guy with the most casual outfit stated, "The name's Hige, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled. I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me, but no way.

"The name's Tsukiko," I said, "So, uh… Where are we, anyway?"

"Well, pretty much in the middle of nowhere," Hige smiled, rubbing his head, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I got that. How long have we been here?"

"I think it was two days, and then this snow storm appeared out of nowhere," he smiled.

"So where you from?" Toboe asked.

"I'm from a faraway place, and home just seems like a distant memory now," I sighed. Speaking of home, I wonder if I'll ever make it back there in one piece of not frozen popsicle. If that makes sense. I let out a sigh again, and they sat went off to do their thing. So I closed my eyes, and let sleep carry me away.

**Oui. I completely hit a wall, so I just kind of stopped writing, just to pick it up like right after XD. I also have so much Geometry homework. Oh my freaking Naga I hate my Geometry teacher. I swear, she's ruthless with her stuff. On the other hand, I love French. Like you have no idea also, my french name is Beatrice.**

**Anyway, I trust that you know what you're doing. So, you know, Peaces~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf's Rain belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, not me. All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them.**

I woke up to the freezing cold. I wasn't even sure how I got to sleep, but I shrugged, listening in on their conversation of food. Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry myself.

"Course, there is that kid over there," The one dressed in leather stated.

"I don't taste that good," I said, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, as I approached. "Why don't you go find yourself a chew toy, dog breath."

Everyone stared at me, confused, although the tall one gave me a glare, "What was that, you punk?" I ignored him.

"What did you just say?" The blue eyed guy asked.

"I just said 'why don't you go find yourself a chew toy, dog breath', do you need a hearing aid?" He growled, glaring at me, "how do you know?"

"What? Know that you're dogs… or wolves?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?!" My smile was gone, as was everyone else's.

"Well, I just kind of knew, ya know? I just kind of had a feeling, ya know?" I said, yawning from being tired and confused, "Why? Something wrong with that?"

"What are you?" He growled.

"Human, are you sane?"

"Don't mind Kiba, he can be kind of crabby sometimes," Hige said, directing me to another area of the cave,

"So who's the guy in leather?" I asked, curious.

"That's Tsume," Hige said, "he can be kind of an ass sometimes."

I smiled and laughed a bit, before sighing and watching the others.

"Something wrong?" Hige asked, still looking at me.

"Well, it's just that Kiba says he hates me. It just bugs me when people hold a grudge for reasons I don't know," I stated.

"Well, I'm sure you'll grow on him," he smiled, reassuringly.

"Mhmm," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?!" he gave me a look.

"Nope, not at all," I said, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Do you smell that?" Hige asked, sniffing the air, changing the subject. We all gave him a look. He got up, and bursted out of the cave, running after the scent of… Well probably food. I looked at the others and shrugged, running after him. He lead us to a hill, with a dead animal.

I plugged my nose, unable to stand the stench any longer.

"I wonder where it came from," Toboe said, "I mean, it's all by itself out here…"

I looked away, in fact. I turned around and sat down, trying to ignore the starving wolves.

"You going to eat that?" Tsume asked. He always seemed pissed off to me, for some reason.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Hige replied, before they began feasting.

"This tastes good, I mean it's just a bit tougher than hamburger," Toboe stated.

"Never going to have hamburger again…" I clutched my stomach, trying to prevent myself from thinking about it.

"Come on you should both eat, we have a long way to go."

"Go?" Tsume asked, we all looked at him, "Go where? To paradise? Off in the direction that you smell the flower?"

"So what's paradise like, anyway?" Toboe asked.

"Well the flowers are always in bloom, you can eat to your heart's content, and there's babes everywhere!" I rolled my eyes, and faced the opposite direction of the others.

"Really?! Is that true?!" Toboe asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Well I hope so…" Hige said.

"Paradise is just some stupid moron's fantasy," Tsume stated, clearly pissed off

"Is there something I missed? Like some kind of spoiler I'm not supposed to know about, I mean, I feel like you're both pretty… Well for lack of better words… Pissed off at each other," I stated.

No one said anything.

"I'm fed up with paradise," Tsume said, walking away

"Where are you going, then?" Hige asked.

"To go find hell, I guess," Tsume said.

"Nope, not on my watch. Well, not until you tell me what happened between the two of you," I stated, grabbing his sleeve.

"Get off me, freak," He said, pushing me away. I fell.

"Come on, what are you a coward?! Why're you such an ass?! I mean seriously!" I growled. Then nothing. I couldn't think of anything to say, or how I was feeling, or even what I was thinking. Almost like I took a small nap, and then I woke back up to reality. He looked at me in shock, as if I just killed someone or something.

"Something on my face?" I asked, wiping my face, confused.

He shook his head, "I'm out of here."

I shrugged, giving up, and walking back to the group, and Toboe walked after him, "Tsume, wait!"

"It's no use," I shrugged, "you just can't get him to talk."

**Dei's POV**

I woke up, and looked around. Still in the same room, however I was in a night dress, this time. I sighed, finding some shorts. I changed out of the dress and into the shorts, thank god I still had my tank top. I looked for my weaponry, however couldn't find anything. I turned up everything in the room. By that I mean EVERYTHING, however I did find like a glass plate. I smashed it against the wall, picking up some pieces and hiding them in my mattress.

The door knob began to open. I slid into the wardrobe, my plate shard ready. I quieted my breathing, and the person walked in, looked around, and opened the door. However, this time it was a lady. I held myself back from attacking. Instead, I waited.

"Lord Darcia would like to speak to you," she said, offering a hand. I shoved it away, and lept down.

"Why does he want me here, in this prison cell?" I asked completely serious.

"I'm not allowed to discuss such details," the lady said,

I growled, before following her.

**Sorry for not updating for a little while, for those of you who found this silly fanfic. I was busy with my friend, over the weekend and school stuff. I'm a Junior in Highschool, so everything's like ehhh… Anyway. You know what to do.**

**Peaaaaceeeesss~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf****'s Rain belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, not me. All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them. Might contain spoilers, also contains lines/conversations from the anime.**

**Tsukiko's POV**

I followed behind, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where I am, or who took me here. And for that matter, where Dei is. I sighed, my hands in my pockets, as I followed them.

"What's going on up there?!" Toboe shouted, in shock as a ship shot another.

"Probably just a warning shot," I said, "normally in war, or in some kind of dog fight, they always seem to fire a warning shot."

"How would you know that?"

"I've always liked to study war. I'm surprised that I remembered that a dog fight is just a fight between to airships," I stated, watching the light show.

"She's there," Kiba stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsume said

"That guy is hopeless," Hige said, before leaving me in the dust.

"Anyone else getting a slight headache? No? Okay, must just be my insanity," I shrugged, running after the others. My headache turning into a migraine, soon after.

After a while of running we reached a mountain. I'm sure they could smell it as well, but… There was a heavy scent of… Flowers… And I want to say… Well it's hard to explain… But I think it was the scent of the moon… And… I began to fade…

**No one's POV**

They climbed the mountain, making causal conversations, as they all walked to a lake, where… She sat, waiting. Waiting for them… The five of them approached the lake. She looked up.

"It's her! It's really her!"

"My heart just skipped a beat!"

"Who is that?"

Kiba began walking to her. The girl he's been looking for… It felt like almost… Centuries since he saw her. Cheza, the flower maiden.

"We meet… At last…" She said softly hugging him.

The four walked after the two leaders, making idle conversation. All except Tsukiko.

**A little bit later, Tsukiko's POV**

I sighed, knowing that I missed a lot.

That migraine? Yeah, I might just be schizophrenic.

So, we met Cheza, got attacked. She led us to an escape after we decimated the mercenaries. And, now I'm hungry and tired. To sum it up, we have a new party member, we're lost lost and I'm hungry. Or… I think we're lost. Did I mention I'm tired and hungry?

I sat under a tree, unaffected by her lullaby, or maybe it was insomnia. I'm not sure, but it didn't matter, because… I'm alone…

I wandered through the market, looking for something else to wear. Obviously I want to keep my cosplay, but I mean… It's starting to smell like it needs to be washed. So I did the unthinkable and stole some new clothes, and met up with the others, and made it back to the tree.

"You look nice," Tsume said, smugly.

"What?" I glared, "something wrong?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Thought so," I smiled, happy with my new clothes.

Even though they were jeans, a plain white shirt, some nice boots, and a warm coat, which was my favorite. The coat was a crimson trench coat that went down to about my upper thighs, and it was pleated, which really somewhat stood out to me.

I turned around to the feeling that I was being watched, and there stood an old lady. Which… Really seemed to… make me even more paranoid that I already was.

"Guys…" I said, "we've got company," and everyone drew their attention to the old lady.

"Who are you?" Cheza asked, alarmed.

"You are wolves."  
"Old lady. Who are you?" Kiba asked, which was all that it took to take her glasses off, revealing the same blind eyes as Cheza."

"Tell us, who are you?"

"The Hanabito is what they used to call us," the lady stated.

"This one could tell that from your scent. However you are not like this one," Cheza stated.

"That is true you are not like my kind. You are a perfect creation."

"Perfect creation?"

"You must know I have been waiting for you for a long time," Hanabito stated.

"I guess she's not a ghost," Toboe whispered

"That stench… It's the nobles," Hige warned.

"We should get out of here," Tsume said.

"But I'm not a wolf…" I said to myself, before catching up to the already fleeing wolves.

We followed her, to a cabin covered in flowers and moss, easily eluding their capture.

"I felt them within my body.. The terrible events that occurred, and those Hanabito who were the unfortunate and imperfect ones had no choice but to wither and die. I was fortunate enough to escape the castle. In the forest near the foot of the castle, I stayed waiting for a very long time. And before I knew it, I was left all alone. Even if you know nothing about yourself. I know a lot about you, indeed," she stated. I felt bad, but I can't help but to feel a deep… Hatred for her. I… I don't even know why, after all she saved our lives, but I can't help but feel a burning passion to kill her.

"The wolves seeks the flower, and the flower seeks the wolf. And yet, no matter how you feel. You mustn't go with them. For it will cause great destruction."

"Are you crazy?!" Kiba growled. And I did as well, unsure why.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Come on Cheza, let's go-" Kiba gasped. She… She was waiting.

"The faintest scent of flower is all that I can offer now. and soon it will fade completely," she stated.

"What should this one do?"

"You have the ability to sustain a Hanabito. Stay here," she said.

"So you want her to stay here, just so you'll live longer?!" I growled cutting in. I know I have no business to speak, but, I can't just sit here, I just want to tear into her.

"Silence, girl of the moon," She interrupted.

The others were shocked.

My fists were clenched, "I knew I didn't like you… You're so selfish… Only thinking about yourself. What about others?! What do you think you'll accomplish by keeping her here?!" I shouted, before leaving.

"What do you think you can accomplish by taking her with you?" She asked, the question directed at everyone.

"Paradise," Cheza replied, "we're going to paradise."

I heard before leaving the shack.

The next thing I knew, is that we were running, fleeing from one of the nobles.

"She's crying," Cheza stated, "Withering away."  
"The old lady?"

"Is it okay if this one stays?" Cheza asked.

"You have to stay with us," Kiba smiled.

"Hige?" She asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, I mean why not?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Toboe?"

He giggled, and smiled.

"Tsume?"

He sighed, "fine, you can tag along. If it gets us to where we're going, you can tag along."

"Tsukiko?"

I felt shocked, her asking me…? But… I'm not even staying… Am I…?

I smiled, "Well, you didn't have to ask me. Of course!"

Before we left, the two of us visited Hanabito's cabin.

"..." there was a silence, "You know me… how…?"

"You were here a long, long time ago…" She smiled, as if there was some nostalgia to it.

"I just got here-"

"You have been here for a long time. Your journey is an endless one, doomed to forever end in tragedy, unless you can stop it," she stated.

"You called me… a 'girl of the moon', what does that even mea-" I was interrupted again.

"I cannot give you all of the answers that you are looking for, however this cannot be prevented," she said.

"What does that even…" I stopped, "I'm sorry," I said, before bowing, and leaving.

Cheza then went in there after me, and had a few words with the wise Hanabito, and I pondered my answers.

_An endless journey, to forever end in tragedy… Unless I can stop it…? What does this even mean…?_

I wondered the issue, as the two of us left.

**Oh. First I want to say that I made a little error. If any of you were paying attention to the last chapter you would have noticed that I said "Ash" Instead of "Dei". This is because the character Dei is based off my friend, Kyugon. Or rather, Dei, as she likes to be called. Ye. Just sayin.**

**-hands cookies to the first reviewer- Thanks, my friend~ :3**

**Also it's incredibly hot here because our Air conditioner broke, so I'm sweating so much. -cries in closet-**

**Also, this chapter was one of the more… interesting ones… You'll see why later, for those of you who are smart cookies out there. -hands cookies to the smart cookies- NOWAIT DON'T EAT THOSE! IT'S COOKIE CANNIBALISM! Eat the brownies instead… -offers brownies-**

**I'm also Omega, gais. Ye. Anyway, Peaces~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them. Might contain spoilers, also contains lines/conversations from the anime.**

**AN: I found an upload schedule that might work for the both of us. Basically I'm going to update weekends. Ye. I hope that you guys don't mind, but it's just so that I can get all my homework done and stuff.**

**Tsukiko's POV**

I waited patiently for them to return, listening into the conversation between Cheza and Toboe. Now we were in a van… A ruined van.

"Tsukiko, Cheza. When Kiba and the others walk in we should try and scare them!" Toboe smiled, innocently.

"Aww yes!" I smiled, taking a hiding place.

Not a while after, Kiba walked in.

"Hahah!" Toboe explained.

"Boo!" I shouted, along with him. He was unamused.

"What took you so long?" Toboe asked.

"Where have you been?" I added, "well, aside from… you know."

"They've got us surrounded. We'll have to move at night," Hige smiled.

"There's a place not far from here, that the humans call the 'Forest of Death'," Kiba stated.

"Forest of death…? That doesn't sound good…" Toboe shivered.

"Probably just for show. To make it sound threatening, like it's full of bears who will eat you up," I growled playfully, trying to startle Toboe.

"Hey cut it out, that's not funny," he said, shivering even more.

"It is if you're me," I laughed.

"They say if you get lost in it, you never come out," Kiba stated.

"Big deal, with noses like ours, that forest will be a piece of cake, right?" Hige asked.

"Right," Kiba said.

"Hmm… Chances are that if a place is called 'of death' then it's typically for a reason…" I said to myself.

"Oh relax, will ya?" Hige asked. I smiled, rolling my eyes, and Tsume casually walked in.

"Hows it looking?"

"I found an escape route that will be perfect," Tsume said.

"Yeah perfect for getting our heads blown off…" I thought, chuckling.

"That settles it, we're leaving tonight," Kiba stated.

"Alright, we can finally get out of here!" Toboe smiled.

…

"Man this place is depressing," Hige stated.

"Isn't that the truth?" I yawned, "Well it _IS _the Forest of Death for a reason…"

"That's why humans can't go in here," Kiba said.

"But you'd think there would be an animal or two…" Hige countered.

"Sounds like a slander on humanity, doesn't it, Kiba?" I joked.

A bug flew around. Like… A gross bug. A huge gross bug. I screamed, "Eww! Get it away!"

Toboe tripped and I think rolled his ankle on a skeleton, he also freaked out.

Tsume grabbed it. I was still freaking out, pretty disgusted by the green liquid it oozed. I… I think it was sticky… I almost had to vomit.

"I've never seen a beetle… or whatever it is… That big… And I go camping a lot…" I stated.

He offered it to Hige, "Eat it."  
"What?! Hell no! That's disgusting," Hige said.

"Eat… it…? No… Why the hell…" I clenched my stomach.

"I know! Cheza should eat it!" Hige grabbed the twitching thing and brought it over to Cheza.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Hige. No one sane would eat that… thing…" I stated, and Kiba slapped it out of Hige's hands.

"Cheza does not eat bugs," Kiba glared.

"I don't know anyone who would. Especially those," I shuttered.

"This one doesn't eat. This one drinks and basks."

"Basks? In what?" Toboe asked.

She looked up, "The sun."

"Makes sense, she's a flower, after all," Hige stated.

"This one doesn't bask here…"

…

"Let me see it," Kiba asked, trying to fix Toboe's woun. I sat down, next to him, and looked at the wound myself, "Let me see. I'm pretty good with this stuff…"

"He can't even handle this little forest. Like I always said, You can't take city kids to the wild," Hige stated.

I glared up at him, "when have you ever said that?"

He froze, "Well, uh…"

"That's what I thought," I laughed, looking back at the wound.

"It seems to be swollen," I said, observing the wound, "hell you might have even rolled it… If only we had some ice…"

"Do you think you can walk?"

"It's okay I can walk just fi-" Toboe got up, trying to take a step before he fell over.

"Yeah, you can walk just fine when your wound heals."

"Cheza?" Cheza pranced over, so I moved out of the way, and petted his wound.

"The pain is just melting away…" he smiled, laughing.

"Can you pet me too~?" Hige asked, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, finding another place to sit.

…

"This forest isn't so bad once you get used to it," Hige smiled, "nothing to fight over, and the best part is that there isn't any humans around!"

"What would you call me, then?" I glared.

"Well… You're not like the others… I guess…" He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"'Not like the others' hmm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"And if we can get hungry we can eat all the bugs we want~" Toboe smiled as well.

"Like hell that'll happen."

"Yeah, fat chance, pal."

"You better not complain when we don't share them with you, then," Tsume stated, bluntly.

"Good then you can feed off my corpse after I've starved to death, how does that sound?" I said half heartedly.

"Who died and made you leader?"

"Like I said, Hige, we don't have a leader. Our pack is just the kind that doesn't have one," Kiba stated.

_You seem pretty leader like to me…_ I thought.

"Then what the hell kind of pack is that?" Tsume asked.

"Guys, come on, that doesn't really matter, right?" Toboe asked, then changed the subject, "Hey I know, when we all make it out of here, what's the very first thing you want to do?"

"What do you think?" Hige asked.

"Eat as much as I can," Tsume said, dead seriously.

"Eat and sleep," Kiba said, with the right attitude.

"Eat, sleep… Eat some more… Sleep even more… Oh, and maybe go home?" I asked, "or is that too much?"

Toboe's stomach growled on cue, "Umm... I guess you're right…" They laughed.

I just happened to look over, seeing Cheza almost… Well she looked as she was about to pass out. "Cheza-!" I shouted, right as she was about to fall.

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted, catching her.

I hurried over to the two, prepared to do whatever.

"You must be exhausted. We should rest a while," Kiba said.

I put my hand on her forehead, and felt her temperature. "I think she's running a fever, although I'm not sure… Like… She's a plant… after all…"

"It's alright, this one is fine," she said, between gasps.

"A bird!" Hige shouted, running off, "MEAT!"

"Did you hear anything?" I looked to Kiba, and Toboe.

"Yeah," Kiba stated.

"Are you okay?"

"I must be the only sane one here then…" I stated, turning back to Cheza, "what is…? Kiba, look."

Before I knew it the others came racing back. I put my hand on her forehead, her temperature seemed to be rising. "I think she needs water or… Light… I'm not sure… I'm not a medical expert yet…"

"The trees are too thick. The ground is too dry…" Tsume said.

"We have to try."

We continued down the road.

And they began shouting… at an owl…? I… I can't see it…

"Caves usually mean water, and water is good," I said to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Hige asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm just talking to myself, like you are talking to that owl you're talking about, if that makes sense," I stated.

"Stupid thing's like a maze," Tsume said, starting a fight.

Between all the fighting I got to thinking.

"Well, with mazes… Put your right hand on the right wall… And…" I began.

"Bones," Toboe stated. And a bug.

"More bugs, good," I stated, trying to look for a way out… However… Again… I faded…

When I awoke we were all covered in battle wounds, and we found… Plants…? In here…?

"What happened?" I asked, not even caring.

"Plants that eat bugs?" Tsume asked.

"Venus fly traps… I think," I stated.

"Guys, the way out!" TOboe shouted, pointing to the light.

"Moonlight, and water!"

I kicked off my boots, and took off my jacket and dived into the water, messing around with the others.

We turned to Cheza, and she seemed to glow in the moonlight. I smiled, and… Everyone seemed to grow tired. So once again, they fell asleep. Accept for me…

**Dei's POV**

So, I found out that basically Darcia's girlfriend fell under his clan's sickness named "Paradise Sickness," and basically it eats away at the victim's soul. And he wants to use me, for whatever reason, to restore his girlfriend back to health, using some kind of alchemy.

So I began to search around the place, eventually finding my old weaponry. I restored my weaponry, however, if anything I'm going to need new clothes. I sighed, walking out into the blizzard.

**Yey, I'm going to stockpile chapters now for the week, because I can. If you don't mind. Heheheh~ Well it helps when you review, and you know the rest~**

**I also **_**REALLY **_**hope these aren't boring you all to death.**

**PEACES~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them. Might contain spoilers, also contains lines/conversations from the anime.**

**Dei's POV**

I walked down the streets, hearing rumours about what had happened. I also gained new information about how wolves have been extinct for… two hundred years…? However, I gained new information that a pack of wolves was traveling with… Two girls… One being a flower… However that works, and the other looking for a friend…

I sighed, trying to find out where they went.

"The Forest of Death, although I doubt they're alive."

"Actually, I hear they're in the next town over. A somewhat desolate place. The train makes a quick stop near there, in fact, if you go over there, you can get a ticket."

I nodded, "How much is it."

"No idea."

I sighed.

**Tsukiko's POV**

I can feel it in my blood. The full moon tonight. I smiled, ready to take on anything.

"What a seedy town," Hige smiled.

"My kind of place," Tsume said confidently.

"I bet it is," Kiba said, actually smiling.

"I can feel the danger. My blood is on fire," Tsume smirked.

"That's so poetic… Well for you, it is, Tsume," I gave him a look.

"Why do you seem more sassy than usual?" He asked, looking over.

"No idea," I smiled, "I'm just so full of energy, even though I didn't sleep at all!"

"Me too, me too!" Toboe added, almost like a child with AD/HD. I guess it would have been me in my childhood.  
"You're always hyper," I stated, blandly, "But there's a reason for being hyper tonight…"

"Yeah, because tonight's a full moon," Kiba said, smiling.

"Well, I know it's like that for us, because we get our strength from the full moon, but what about Cheza? She's glowing too! So are you, Tsukiko," Toboe stated.

"As my name implies, Tsuki meaning 'moon' and Ko meaning 'child'. That's probably not it, though. Who knows, maybe I am a wolf, and no one knows it? After all, I survived this long," I smiled.

"Once a year on the night of the full moon flowers will hear the moons call, and return to paradise." Kiba paused, "That's a legend I heard once." We all looked to Cheza.

"You mean, tonight she'll…" Tsume drifted off.

"Not sure if it's going to be tonight, but we can only wait."

"What you mean she'll bloom?" Toboe asked.

"This one is excited too!" Cheza beaconed.

…

I smiled, watching them run around her as she spun like a little girl. They howled, creating a beautiful symphony. It… It was so beautiful… But so sad… I hadn't realized it, but… I was crying… And… my world went black… The scent of the moon flowers filled my dream. And when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was… A wolf… I ran with them, to paradise… When… A ship descended.

I stopped, as did the others. and out stepped the man who made my life hell. They all seemed to have a hatred for him. Good, but their hatred is no match for mine. For tonight, he shall feel my full wrath.

"The wolves, it's been a long time," He began.

"That stench he's a noble?" Tsume asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Great question. I was just about to ask the same damn thing…" I growled, my blood boiling.

"Was your little dream pleasant?" He hissed, "the one where you were going to paradise?"

"What?" Kiba barked.

"You're mistaken… Because my dream is beating your filthy ass to a bloody pulp!" I shouted, as I began to burn in rage.

"I see that you've made friends with these dogs," He smiled, "Anyway, the time has not yet come for that… Return to me, Cheza." He narrowed his eye.

"Get out of our way!" Kiba began, charging at him.

"Just what I was thinking!" I assisted him.

"It is futile."

A forcefield activated.

Lasers flying everywhere.

However it was a full moon, and my rage was like a forest fire, beyond the ability to put out. We got up and charged.

Although it wasn't… It wasn't working, for he continued his attack, and we flew around like we were just scraps of paper in a fan.

I growled, getting up. I also… began to fade…

_Not now… I have to… I have to get up…_

"That is enough…" Cheza stated.

_Cheza… I can't… I have to… _My body moved on it's own, and it too, was nearly destroyed.

Cheza approached me, and petted my rough, bloody and sticky fur before leaving…

_This isn't over, Darcia… I will destroy your existence…_

**Dei's POV**

I heard howling, far off in the distance.

And… Explosions.

If that's you Tsukiko, then I'm on the way.

Just don't do anything stupid before I get there…

**Sorry for it being a short chapter, it was very eventful to say the least. Nothing much to add because, well… I'm kind of just stockpiling chapters now. You could say that I'm a chapter hoarder. XD Well whatever. You know what to do. If you like the story you should follow it, and I might be doing an Okami crossover with Wolf's Rain if you're into it. It being Okami.**

**Also one thing I forgot to mention when I use ellipses between paragraphs it usually means that some amount of time has passed. And I realized that I made some errors on previous chapters, I might go back and fix them after I'm done with the fanfic, or when I have some time to do so.**

**Peaces~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I**** don't think I posted yesterday, so have a late chapter~**

**Disclaimer: All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them. Might contain spoilers, also contains lines/conversations from the anime.**

Omega: Does anyone ever read this?

Sapphire: Shutup and just go on with the story!

**Tsukiko's POV**

Pain seared without me even moving. Even so I sat up, probably reopening all or mostly all of my wounds. "Am I dead yet? And if not can I die?" I asked.

"Nope," Hige stated, "you're still alive. You should get some rest, though. You're the one with the worst wounds.

I yawned, turning over, unable to go to sleep when I heard shouting from far off.

"SHE WENT THAT WAY! MOVE!"

"GET HER!"

"GET BACK HERE, DAMNIT!"

And she appeared.

"Wow what a babe," Hige smiled.

"And she's got friends" The head punk said I feel like he would have been a pimp or something…

I sat up, the searing pain continued, severely weakening me.

"So what's it to you?!" Hige stated, stepping in front of her, trying to be the hero.

"Hand over the girl," one of them said.

"Why should we?" Hige asked.

"She's our merchandise," he stated, arms crossed. "Move," he commanded his two punks. "You guys aren't from around here are ya?"

"So what?" Hige asked.

"People will pay quite a lot of money for healthy organs."

"You don't expect us to give up our bodies, do ya?" Tsume asked, charging at one with a pipe. Everyone took one of them on. I smiled, glad I didn't have to get involved.

"I'm going crazy…" One of them stated, "Oh no… It's a curse… It's a curse from the house of Darcia!" One of them stated, before Kiba was about to bite his face off. Secretly I wanted him to, however, it was just a threat. We all ran away.

"Did you see the look on their stupid faces?!" Tsume asked, as we laughed.

"Hah, that was amazing," Toboe smiled.

"Right?" I asked, sitting propped up against a large pipe thing.

"You alright?" Toboe asked to Kiba.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

"Hey are you alright?" Hige asked.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," she replied.

_Yeah, don't worry about me, just bleeding to death…_ I thought to myself, smiling.

"We didn't do it for you, ya know," Tsume stated, "those idiots just happened to catch us in a bad mood, that's all."

"She was just thanking us. Why do you have to be so harsh?" Hige stated, "By the way, what's your name? I'm Hige!"  
"My name is… It's Blue," she said, looking away.

"It's been awhile, huh?" She asked Kiba.

"You guys know each other?" Hige asked.

"You could say that," Kiba replied.

"You did some pretty nasty things to us, when you were with that human," Tsume said.

"That human, where is he?" Toboe asked.

"Who are you? What's going on? How do you know each other?" I asked, confusion, "Well I mean obviously you're Blue, but what's going on?"

"It's a long story," Kiba stated.

"We've got time," I said, realizing that I was holding on my arm.

…

"Quite a bit of history between you guys, then…" I said, "Would have never guessed. Actually I would have."

"Hey, that girl, isn't she still with you?" Blue asked, "She had a strange… a really strange scent."

"Oh, uh… About that…" Hige began, interrupting, "let's just say that we're not with her anymore… So how about we got get some food, or something, hmm?"

"Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen. She did everything she could to hunt us down," Tsume barked.

"Yeah, but…" Hige began.

"You're only saying that because it didn't happen to you…" Toboe stated.

She chuckled, "forget it. I don't want to hang out with a bunch of kids, either. See you around."

"Aren't you guys being a little cold?!"

"Does anyone else smell blood?" I pushed my sleeve up, seeing that I had a huge gash in my arm, and blood forced it's way out. "Yeah, yeah, that explains a lot…"

…

I sighed, poking my now bandaged arm. I took a drink from a now empty bottle of water. I threw it away.

"So why do you hang around us?" Tsume asked, a question directed at me.

"If you think it's because I want to make friends with you, you're completely wrong. I just want to find my friend. I know she's here, and I know that Darcia ass knows where she is," I stated, "plus I kind of hate humanity. And anyway I don't' think I could blend with the humans here, after all I kind of did turn into a wolf yesterday."

"Yeah, what was that about? I thought you were a human," Tsume asked.

"If I was then I think that I would know about it. Unless if I have amnesia, but I think I would know if I had amnesia. Or would I?" I asked, confusing myself.

"Well we _did_ find you in the snow," Kiba stated.

"Not to be offensive or anything, but from where I come from… We had a society, and wolves aren't extinct like they are here…" I stated, "But they were hunted often."

The three of us jumped to our feet at the gunshot. "Looks like we found us some wolves, Jaguara's people will pay us a small fortune for you!" He took aim again, and fired at us.

By this time we were fleeing. However I think the later gunshot grazed Tsume. With another shot. I felt searing pain, my turn? Well… then, I see how it is, stupid bastards.

"You okay?" Kiba asked the two of us.

"Yeah," Tsume said.

"Think so," I nodded, "certainly not dead."

"What's the matter?" An older lady asked, "Have you children been hurt? Are you okay?"

We heard another person cock their gun. Looks like we're not safe yet…

"Get over here, Elmira. You come over here now," the old man said.

"We have no intention of hurting you," Kiba told them.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, dear, put the gun down, they're only children!" She said.

"Don't be stupid, they're strays and they're dangerous," he stated.

"What on earth are you talking about?! Have you lost your senses!?"

"I may be an old man, but I am not going senile. Take a close look at those three!"

Pretty much out of nowhere, the others approached, and blue ran up to him. He tried to shoot her but missed. And she did the strangest thing, and sat down. She… She seemed like a loyal dog… Well I guess it's because she _is_ part dog, after all.

"We're not going to do anything to you, so just leave us alone," Kiba stated. By this time, everyone was standing behind Blue, who was still sitting loyally like a dog in front of the man.

"I don't want to fight, if there's no reason to. I don't want to kill," he stated, keeping calm like a leader should.

"Did you see the wolves?" A voice called from not so far away.

"SEARCH OVER THERE!" Another commanded.

"Those people want to capture us and sell us to the highest bidder. It's up to you if we avoid bloodshed," Tsume said, rushed. He gave us a glare, and let us in.

I smiled, listening to the conversation, and glad that I had gotten some treatment from my wounds. But more importantly, actual food. Like meat food. Did I mention I love meat?

We got up, "ready?" Tsume asked.

We smiled, prepared to leave.

"Where will you go?"

"To the castle in the west," Kiba said, before we continued on our journey.

...Looks like there still is some hope in humanity, after all… Not as much as I thought, but… Just a little.

…

I pushed on, trying to keep up with the others, although I was falling behind with Toboe and Blue.

"KIBA!" Hige shouted.

"Damnit, will you wait up? You're going too fast, let's take a break!" He was breathing heavily.

"We don't have time for that."

"WOULD YOU USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!?" Hige shouted, "We've got a girl, a little kid, and a human with us!"

"I can hear you, ya know," Blue stated.

"Same here," I stated, "And for the record, I'm part wolf."

"Don't worry about me, I can keep up," She said.

"Yeah me too!" Toboe said between breaths.

"I feel fine…" I said between breaths, "never felt better," I lied.

"You realize he's the one that wants to rest, don't you?" Tsume asked.

"I do not! I just-" He was cut off.

"But he's got a good point, ya know. At this rate, none of us will make it," he said, "we can take a rest in those rocks, and wait for the storm to clear up," Tsume stated.

"That settles it, then. Can you guys hang in for a little more longer?" Hige asked.

"Just worry about yourself, okay?" She asked.

"I told you I feel fine," I smiled, and then ruffled his hair, "but… Thanks anyway."

We waited inside for the storm to settle. Kiba stood there, and watched.

"The sun'll be up soon. You should rest for now," Tsume said.

"Come on, the storm will blow itself out by morning, what do you say, Kiba?" Hige asked.

"It already has." Kiba stated. We gasped. "Come on, it'll be fine."

"But none of us will be fine!" Tsume barked.

He glared, "Do what you want, I'm leaving."

"You idiot! It's not safe!" I shouted, "What'll you do if you freeze!? Who will save you!?"

"If you think that'll happen, then stay here," he said coldly before leaving.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Blue asked.

"He obsesses too much, what can you do?" Hige stated.

…

Blue was rushing us, almost like she was trying to do 20 things at once.

"Why the hell are you in such a rush?!" Hige asked.

"It's Pops. He's here."

"But do you really want to see him?" Toboe asked.

"No, I think it's for the best, that we don't see each other… But still," She said.

"No, I think he wants to see you, Blue," I smiled, "I don't think he wouldn't come all the way out here if he wasn't looking for you."

"So what if he is? Are you going to be his dog again?" Tsume asked, coldly.

"Come on, Tsume, you don't know what it's like," Toboe stated.

"Yeah I guess I don't," he gave a smirk.

"Calm down guys, we should look for Kiba," I said, "he's bound to be here."

"Yeah, we can fight later," Hige stated, trying to defuse the situation.

However… before anyone react, we heard a gunshot. We turned around, and followed the sound. I saw Kiba who was injured., and saw the sword that injured him, and the wielder of the sword, being Darcia. Cheza was… Well Unconscious. And Blue protecting Kiba from the Hunter.

"Kiba!" Toboe shouted.

"My Lord Darcia!" a noble lady shouted, as we were attacked by lasers.

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted holding Kiba back. I could tell that he would have killed himself trying to get her. That idiot! What does he think he's doing?!

"CHEZA!" Kiba shouted, as my world went black. God. Freaking. Damnit.

**Dei's POV**

I made it to a small town.

However… I realized that I was too late.

I came across an elderly couple, however.

They told me that they were going to the East.

Where Jaguara's keep is located.

I sighed, unsure how to get there, or even where it is.

**Long chapter with an EDGEHANGER!**

**Heheheh~ I've been meaning to say that, as of late, but I never got the chance to do so until now. It makes me happy that I did take advantage of it, too.**

**Well, Peaces to all~**

Also shout out to **The Book Worm 124**.

Your name is important, so I bolded it for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All credit for the original story and characters belongs to Keiko Nobumoto, and bones, not me. I take no credit for them. Might contain spoilers, also contains lines/conversations from the anime.**

**Tsukiko's POV**

I assumed that I was dead. I felt searing pain all around me. What am I? Who am I? I hear a voice calling… I'm not sure where it's coming from, or where I am. Should I follow it? I smell the distant traces of the flower maiden. Cheza… Right? ...I feel myself fading… I don't know where to go… I hear my name being called by someone… I looked around through the darkness, trying to find my way… …And I felt myself begin to fade…

…

"I give up, It's hopeless," Hige said, as I began to surface.

"Give up on what?" Tsume asked, his back turned away from everyone.

"Paradise," Hige sat down, "I don't give a damn anymore."

"...Yeah, the only reason why I came with you guys is to try and find my friend… And since then, the only thing that I got was battle scars…" I turned away.

"What are you saying?" Tsume glared back.

"I'm saying count me out," Hige stated, coldly.

"Yeah, I'm saying goodbye and good luck."

"What?!" Toboe shouted, "you can't be serious, can you?!"

"I was never interested in going to paradise, anyway…" Hige said.

"Like I said I've got my own things to do… Maybe in my free time we can look for it," I stated, beginning to walk off.

"Really? Yet both of you seemed to be so happy with us," Tsume stated.

I stopped, "that may have been true for a time. But, I can't stay with you anymore, you're all dangerous, and I need to find my friend."

"If I never met him, none of this would have ever happened to me," Hige stated.

"You're right, if he hadn't shown up in the city, I doubt any of us would have left. We probably could have spent our whole lives there without too much trouble," Tsume said.

"Things would have been a lot easier, that's for sure…"

"Yeah, except we would have been pretty pathetic out there," Tsume grunted.

"Well, we're pretty pathetic out here, too."

"I doubt anyone of us could have made it this far without each other's help… But I guess that's only because Kiba dragged us out…" I stated.

"Come on, cut it out, would ya? Isn't it bad enough that our bodies have been totally wrecked?" Toboe asked, almost to the verge of tears. He looked out, "why does everybody have to fight about everything, arguing and stealing from each other all the time…? I mean, it's a big enough world, why can't we share it? Wolves, and birds, and humans, and flowers all living together as equals. If we all got to paradise, that's how it would be… Wouldn't it?" He asked, looking to the gray of the sky.

"No… Because humans are stupid, and easy to despise," I stated.

There was a long silence.

Toboe began sniffing.

"What is it?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know, but it's a familiar scent, come on!" He stated, before taking off.

Not too far away from here was the hunter guy, who tried to kill us.

"It's him again," Tsume stated, bluntly.

"What a perfect example for why I hate humanity," I stated, blandly.

"His body's almost frozen," Toboe said.

"Just leave him, it's what he deserves," Hige stated.

"How could you say that, knowing how important he is to Blue?" Toboe gazed at Hige, who broke it, not soon after. He turned back to the man, "if we don't do something soon, he's going to die… We couldn't do anything to save Blue either, remember?"

Before I could react, Hige grabbed Toboe by his collar, and punched him. Tsume grabbed the poor lover by the back of his shirt, "would you stop it!?"

I kneeled down to Toboe, and helped him up, making sure he was okay. "It's swelling a bit," I stated, reaching down to get some icy snow, "this might help, but it'll feel cold." I held some up to his face, he flinched, but got used to it. I took it away after the swelling went down, and tossed it aside. I stood up and turned to Tsume and Hige.

"We're looking for Kiba, right? Then let's go," Hige said coldly, before walking off.

"Toboe, Tsukiko?" Tsume asked.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Toboe stated.

"You sure?" I asked, "you don't have to help him."

"Don't come crying to me if he wakes up and shoots you," Hige said coldly, walking away.

"Alright, howl if you need us," I said, before catching up to Hige.

"The hell's wrong with you?" I growled, in a low voice, "ever since that day you've been such an ass."

"You of all people should know how I feel," he stated. Instead of anger, he looked like he was about to cry, I was truly shocked.

"I… I'm sorry… I forgot how important she was to you… I… I had a lot of losses myself," I felt my eyes begin to water, and my breathing got more ragged, "My parents died when I was 6… So my grandparents took me and my 8 year old sister in… However, they basically needed to be taken care of by someone else… So, we had to look out for eachother. And… when we grew up, we began to grow apart… And she got into the bad crowd… Looking back at it, I wish I would have done something… But I didn't know at the time, so I couldn't do anything… And, eventually the inevitable happened… They found my sister at an accident on December 25th. She died on impact. The driver was drunk, and he was only convicted of manslaughter." I paused, "My friends are my only remaining 'family', of course they're not blood related, but if I lose them, then… I won't have anything left."

"You're lucky you have memories of your family…" He said.

"Lucky, or cursed?" I asked.

"Maybe you're both?" He asked, smiling lightheartedly.

"Pfft, probably," I laughed, he smiled.

"Anyway, I might just be a hopeless optimist, but Blue is strong. I doubt that she's dead from that," I told Hige, "I mean if a human like me escaped… Then I bet she did…"

…

"It's useless to keep looking," Hige stated, "I mean, do we go back and search the fallen keep, or go past those huge mountains and look for him there? Either way, we still don't know if he's alive."

"I had no idea you were so worried about that Blue chick," Tsume stated.

"What do you mean? I haven't said a word about her!" Hige stated."It's because you haven't said a word about her, that means that you worry," Tsume said.

"It's true," I stopped.  
"It's not like that!" He said.

We stopped. A… A noble's ship? Two?!

"Those are the same nobles that brought down Darcia's keep, whoever they are, they're too strong for us to fight," Tsume stated.

"It's Jaguara!" Hige stated, as we looked out to the ships.

"Jaguara?" Tsume asked.

"It must be hers, she's the ruling noble to the south," Hige stated.

"How do you know?" Tsume asked.

"I just heard the name, is all," Hige stated.

"In the last town, I heard a few people talking about her, saying that she collects wolves…" I stated, "I think that's what they said, at least."

"Why the hell would she want to do that?" Tsume asked.

Toboe howled. The three of us ran to the sound.

"Are you one of Jaguara's flunkies?! Why is she after us!? What the hell does she want?!" Tsume asked, pinning one to the ground. Hige pinned the other one. I made sure Toboe was alright.

"Jaguara?" The man who looked like a Native American asked. Seriously, he looked like the stereotypical Native American like from Pocahontas. Never thought I'd see someone like him around here…

"She's capturing wolves, and I want to know why!" Tsume growled.

The man laughed. "That's a psychopathic laugh," I whispered to Toboe, smiling. His laugh reminded me of a certain… Killer's laugh… I had to bite my cheek to not laugh. But… Why was he laughing. I looked to Hige and Tsume, who exchanged looks of confusion.

"What's the deal? Why are you laughing?!" Toboe asked, I feel like he was somewhat insulted.

"If you're wolves you should have said so in the first place. That's just great, the elder's going to have my hide for this," he sighed, and began leading us to his village area.

"Sorry about that. You see some of our friends were attacked last night, and we just assumed it was you," he stated.

"Well it wasn't," Tsume said bluntly.

"I know it couldn't have been wolves. For one thing they used guns, besides our tribe believes wolves in their existence and their spirit," he stated, "well, here we are."

"Everyone lives here, together?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, we travel around as a unit," Ihk stated.

"Wow," Toboe stated.

"Is that so unusual?" He asked, "we live together by treating everything as equally as the next, that's all."

…

I sat down, listening to the old man's ramblings.

"Who first began this search? Was it you?" He asked Toboe

"No sir," Toboe replied.

"Wasit you?" He asked Hige.

"Not likely," he replied.

"You then?" He turned to Tsume. Tsume remained quiet, meaning that no, he didn't. Why would he?

"What about you?" He asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Does this mean we shouldn't be looking for paradise? I mean, if the world ends, then what will happen to everyone?" Toboe asked

"As to that, no one can be certain. No matter where nature goes, our path is to simply follow," he stated.

…

I yawned, stretching and looking out to the sky. The sun was barely peeking over the mountainous horizon. They sky was covered in a thick blanket of clouds which caught the first of the sun's morning rays. The fresh light coloured the sky a refreshing pink, and the shadows were a beautiful lilac purple. I smiled, taking in a mental picture. Note to self, remember this later, so I can paint it.

I felt eyes to my back, so I turned around and Tsume stood, either looking at the sunrising or creepily stalking me. With Tsume, it's hard to tell sometimes.

"Yo," I greeted, "need something?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, kid?" He asked.

"Well… I am not a kid, and I'm just your typical insomniac. Go to sleep late, and wake up early. What about you, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets, and I realized that I was pretty freaking hungry. I looked around, the sun beginning to ascend above the clouds.

I yawned, "I'm kind of tired, but I'm ready for breakfast. What about you?"  
"Is that all you and Hige can think of?" He asked.  
"Lighten up, I mean, sheesh. You're always kind of a downer," I smiled, "why is that, anyway? And what about your scar?"  
He said nothing, probably trying to think on what to do. It stayed this way for a few minutes, sort of getting awkward.

"Well?"  
"Forget about it. Why are you so… concerned?" he turned away, beginning to walk away.

"Because, we're friends right? And friends care for eachother," I smiled, he stopped.

"Forget about it," he said, "the past is the past."

"Yeah, but you can either run from it, or learn from it," that got his attention.

"You just won't give up, will you?" He turned around.

"Nope, I'll pursue the truth until end's eternal!" I smiled, confidently.

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes, and sighing.

…

"So that's why you didn't want to talk about it… Sorry I brought up such a… depressing topic," I said, "well, while we're talking about it. My mom got into a car crash, and that's where my first scar came from."

I pushed my sleeve up, revealing the X made by the two scars, "we've got matching scars…!" I smiled, "Somewhat…"

His eyes seemed to have widened at the sight. Even if it was in 2007, (And it's currently 2014, well it was) it's still very visible. He took a gulp, "sorry that happened…" he stated. I stopped him, "There's more."

"Anyway, my mom died in the crash, I could barely move my fingers for a week, the doctors were surprised that I made a full recovery, as am I. If I am part wolf, then that would explain most everything.

Anyway, my dad got into the drugs and alcohol. Debuts started piling up, so he took the pussy way out and, tried to shoot himself, but my sister called the police. He has a hole in his head now, and he's still getting therapy from it. That happened a year or so after the accident. My wounds were fully healed, however this cursed scar still remained.

And around the same time, my sister and grade school friends found drugs, leaving me alone. The only thing that was good was that I found someone who I could somewhat call a friend. But at this point in my life I was extremely depressed. The doctors put me on countless placebos and medicine that didn't help.

I remember one time I went to school, after a few people harassed me in the bathroom calling me a 'whore' and a 'slut', I have no idea why… So I tried to slit my throat with scissors. This was at school, mind you. However, one of the old 'friends' I had told on me, and I was sent to the principal's office, only to get sent to the police station, I think. I was beginning to slip, and after a few incidents like that, I found the gun in my head. I said goodbye to everyone and everything, except that moment, I was stopped.

The thought of my friend pulled me out of depression, enough for whoever it was that rescued me to get help. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I was in a hospital, and my only friend was there, waiting for me to wake up. She was using to chairs as a bed, and was just sleeping. So, that's why I need to rescue her. I owe her a life debut," I stated. Dei was the only one who was there in my lowest point. No wonder why I want to find her.

"I'm surprised that you're that strong," he said.

"You really shouldn't be, though," I said, "some of the humans I knew back in the other world… They were… Well… Irreplaceable… We did have our arguments, and sometimes we disagree with each other, but we _were _friends," I smiled.

"Right," he stated.

My stomach growled, churning up the pain. I felt like I was going to puke, but I held it back, "So, uh… When's breakfast?" I asked, as Toboe and Hige joined us.

"Well, I'm not sure, it's close to noon, so should we have brunch?" Hige asked.

"Food sounds good," Toboe smiled.

"That's my line, runt," I laughed.

"I am not a runt!" He objected.

"Yeah, right," Hige laughed.

"Well you're the youngest one here," Tsume stated and we all laughed except Toboe, who sighed. I yawned, and looked around, observing my sights when…

Something… caught my eye…

"Hmm? You know her, Tsukiko?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, I do," I stated, walking up to her.

**Gods, oh gods, sorry it's so late! I'm so late with everything! So yeah, if I hadn't told anyone, I'm just going to try and post weekends, or whenever I can. Well, goodnight, I'm freaking tired. Peaces~! :D**


End file.
